Un día cualquiera
by Catalaina
Summary: Kuroo tiene una idea, y eso nunca es bueno. Lamentablemente, Akaashi es medio arrastrado al plan: Todos se olvidan del cumpleaños de Bokuto, hasta Akaashi. O al menos eso es lo que le hacen creer [Insinuación BokuAka]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Furudate._

* * *

 **Un día cualquiera**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a idea es lo suficientemente maquiavélica como para tener un culpable claro en el asunto.

Kuroo.

La mayoría confiaba en Kuroo por alguna razón. Quizá era porque era inteligente y la gente inteligente es confiable, o porque era capitán en vóley. Seguro no ponían a cualquier persona en un puesto tan importante, ¿verdad? En general, esa era la teoría de lo que Akaashi pensaba, la gente creía de Kuroo. Pero él era más listo que eso, y no se dejaba guiar por la aparente buena disposición del bloqueador central. Podría ser presidente de los estudiantes o un ángel y a él no dejaría de parecerle un gato odioso. De esos que en vez de ronronear mucho y hacer cariño, juegan con las uñas afuera y luego de haber destrozado tu jersey bajan las orejas "arrepentidos". Él no se hubiera relacionado más de lo necesario con él, pero para suerte o desgracia, era amigo de Bokuto-san.

A veces, cuando Bokuto-san iba a ver películas a su casa, se mensajeaba con él enviándose selfies con caras tontas y siempre se estaba riendo como si le faltase el aire. No terminaba de entender qué era tan divertido en ese chico, pero tampoco es como si le importara más allá de lo vital. Y bueno, como fuera el asunto, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bokuto-san, no la de él. Y el gesto era _lindo_ , excepto por la parte acosadora en la que consiguió _su_ número telefónico y le pidió que se vieran como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Él podía imaginarse el motivo, así que excepto por el remitente marcado como «Número desconocido», la llamada no fue tan sorpresiva.

Kuroo estaba ahora, frente a él en un puesto de comida comiendo ramen como si no hubiera comido en días. Su gorra negra aplastaba su cabello húmedo por la ducha y en fin, su conjunto parecía escogido para ser cómodo; sospechaba que quizá estuvo haciendo ejercicio por el bolso deportivo que tenía al lado (también negro). Eso también explicaba el hambre. Cada cierto rato, tomaba un vaso de agua pero parecía demasiado concentrado en sus palillos como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Él, por ejemplo.

Cuando él ya iba en la sopa, se obligó a hablar.

—Kuroo-san —llamó su atención y el pelinegro levantó la vista en su dirección—. ¿Para qué me invitaste a comer ramen?

¿Por qué se invitaría a alguien para comer? La pregunta hubiera sido estúpida si no se tratase de ellos, que eran tan poco cercanos y sólo mantenían una relación de cordialidad unida por el vóley y Bokuto. Kuroo levantó una ceja y le sonrió, dejando sus palillos de lado y mirándolo fijamente.

—Bokuto estará de cumpleaños en una semana —informó más que nada para ponerlos en contexto, ya que ellos se habían juntado por eso, justamente.

Se limitó a asentir para que él prosiguiera.

—Me gustaría hacer algo para él —Akaashi levantó sus cejas, y Kuroo aclaró—. Una fiesta.

—Oh.

Bien, eso era otra de las cosas que unían a Bokuto-san y a Kuroo-san. Eran un par de escandalosos que se acompañaban en las fiestas y les gustaba bailar y cantar en el centro de la pista de baile. Akaashi era más de quedarse viendo una maratón de esa serie de los vecinos asesinos o leer un manga, y como Bokuto parecía imposibilitado a mantenerse quieto o en silencio con su personalidad tan explosiva y extrovertida, bueno, Kuroo era buena compañía para Bokuto y Akaashi tenía a su fiel compañero el silencio.

—Ya sé que no es tu estilo —admitió Kuroo, y se encogió de hombros—, pero creo que a Bokuto le haría ilusión verte ahí.

Esa, era otra de las cosas por las que (no tan) secretamente, Akaashi creía que Kuroo era un dolor en el trasero. Parecía siempre divertido sobre algo, justamente ahora, sentía que se reía de él. Era irritante, y le costó un montón de esfuerzo no fruncir sus cejas para no darle en el gusto, pues siempre parecía complacido de sacar gestos de su parte.

—Creo que le gustaría una fiesta —afirmó, su tono neutro devolvió a Kuroo a lo importante y Akaashi pudo enfrascarse en lo importante—. ¿Qué tiene en mente, Kuroo-san?

—Creo que sería genial una fiesta de disfraces, ¿qué te parece? Y sé que Bokuto querría invitar a medio Tokio, pero tú deberías confeccionar la lista de invitados y yo me encargaré de enviar las invitaciones a los que me pongas ahí.

Akaashi asintió lentamente, parecía que tenía todo listo, así que no le quedaba mucho que decir, Kuroo sacó su móvil y trasteo un poco antes de que él recibiera una notificación en Line de un grupo «Un día cualquiera».

—Yakkun y Kenma me están ayudando, ahí puedes meter a quien se te ocurra que nos pueda echar una mano, Akaashi.

—Vale, ya veré a quién le digo, ¿dónde sería?

—Mmh, aún estoy trabajando en eso —Akaashi se alarmó pensando en la idea que tendría Kuroo de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Porque definitivamente él no sobreviviría a una noche a lo Proyecto X—, pero tranquilo. No iremos a un pub o algo así, ya sé que no estarías cómodo.

—Ya —cortó el tema Akaashi y abrió la agenda de su móvil para enumerar los pendientes—. Tenemos que ver: cuánta gente irá, y el lugar, lo que compraremos, podría ser con donaciones en vez de un regalo y también preguntar a Bokuto-san su disponibilidad, seguramente hará algo con su...

—¡No! —le cortó Kuroo y Akaashi levantó la vista irritado.

—¿Qué pasó, Kuroo-san?

—Ese es un pequeño detalle que se me pasó, Akaashi. Será una fiesta sorpresa.

 _Respira, cuenta hasta diez Akaashi y si no funciona, hasta mil._ Bebió un sorbo de su refresco y lo observó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Ese es un gran detalle, Kuroo-san.

—Si bueno, tal vez. En fin, me muero del cansancio —dijo, Kuroo poniéndose de pie—. Voy a pagar, ya nos vemos querido Akaashi.

Irritante.

—Kuroo, ¡espera!

Él ni siquiera se giró sobre sus talones cuando se despidió. Y lamentablemente, Akaashi ya estaba dentro del plan y ya no podía retractarse, porque en sí, el plan no estaba tan mal. Una fiesta para Bokuto-san sería divertida y a él le gustaría; el problema estaba erradicado en la parte de sorpresa. No es que Bokuto las odiara, pero sería imposible para él fingir que había olvidado su cumpleaños por cortesía del mismo cumpleañero. Ya llevaba berreando dos días sobre la fecha y lo emocionado que estaba y siempre antes de despedirse le decía «¡No te olvides de mi cumpleaños, Akaashi!» Kuroo-grano-en-el-culo-san debió saber en qué clase de aprieto debió ponerlo, o no hubiera huido como lo hizo.

Akaashi se resignó.

* * *

 **A** kaashi ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Bokuto le había mencionado "sutilmente" su cumpleaños. A él le hubiera gustado que en vez de hacer eso, le diera indicios de un regalo o algo que quería, de ese modo, ya tendría envuelto el presente y ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aceptar meterse en el embrollo con Kuroo-san. Suspiró agotado y se acostó contra sus apuntes de inglés. Apagó la lámpara de su escritorio y cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de relajarse. Debería estar estudiando para su próximo examen, pero no podía concentrarse en el tema. Si se hubiera tratado de Historia de Japón habría estado perdido, era demasiado para recordar y poco tiempo.

Una notificación entró en su teléfono y revisó la hora, antes de fijarse en el mensaje. Las 9:30 PM. Bien, ya había estudiando lo suficiente, seguir forzándose sólo lo agotaría en vano, porque no entendía nada del último párrafo que leyó. Se puso pijama, y ya en la cama, leyó el mensaje de Kuroo-san en el grupo.

 ** _[Kuroo-san]_**

 _Está listo el lugar y también las respectivas invitaciones_

 _Creo que envié tantos textos que me quedé sin pulgares_

 ** _[Yaku-san]_**

 _Tú no fuiste la persona que tuvo que buscar el disfraz de Bokuto-san, idiota!_

 _Y ellos me ofrecieron un traje para niños! Iba patearles el trasero_

Él se apresuró a contestar antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos agradeciendo su trabajo y despidiéndose. Se quedó un buen rato viendo ideas en algunas páginas y cuando le dio sueño, se fue a dormir. Definitivamente su preocupación más temprana además de conseguir un disfraz era comprar algo para Bokuto-san, porque hacerle pasteles como sugerían las ideas, era demasiado cursi hasta para ellos. Y no sabía si aunque siguiera la receta al pie de la letra estas resultaran apetitosas. No había tiempo para ensayos, así que con un último suspiro dejó ir la idea y se dio fuerzas para ir al centro comercial.

La tarde estaba fresca, por suerte ese día no tenían entrenamiento, o él se hubiera muerto de camino al centro comercial. Aflojó un poco la corbata de su uniforme y caminó en busca del regalo perfecto.

Nada.

Se le estaban agotando las esperanzas y se reprendió por no haber encargado la funda para móvil de los Vengadores, porque ahora no tenía nada y estaba seguro de que cada idea era peor que la otra. Se sentó abatido en uno de los sofás de descanso que había fuera de las tiendas y se quedó unos segundos mirando el escaparate de una tienda de maquillaje con aura ausente.

—Así que, así es como se ve la desesperanza —comentó una voz a sus espaldas y Akaashi maldijo por haberse desconcentrado. Kuroo venía con Kenma pegado a la cadera como si fuera su crío y sorbiendo un Bubble Tea—. Oh, así que maldices.

 _Y no sabes cuánto. Sobre todo por tu culpa._ Akaashi suspiró como por onceava vez en el día y cortó por lo sano.

—Me asustaste, Kuroo-san. Hola, Kenma.

Kenma le dedicó un asentimiento distraído mientras intentaba separarse del agarre de Kuroo. El bloqueador parecía de esas madres nerviosas que se asustaban de perder a su hijo distraído, lo que era una buena comparación, pues el pequeño rubio tenía un sentido de la orientación terrible. Akaashi más de alguna vez lo había ayudado a llegar a la estación y Bokuto-san, siendo el exagerado que era, incluso lo dejaba en su propia casa chillándole a Kuroo por móvil donde lo había encontrado.

—Estás buscando el regalo para Bokuto ¿verdad? —adivinó Kuroo y Kenma se enfrascó en su consola. Asintió con pesar—. Wow, no lo veía venir de ti, pero supongo que es difícil encontrar el regalo para alguien _tan_ especial.

Akaashi dejó pasar el tono de Kuroo y masculló inteligiblemente antes de levantar su vista al pelinegro, lo meditó unos segundos, ¿qué tan malo sería contarle a Kuroo su problema? Además de ser un idiota (y él no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para ello), no perdería demasiado. Kuroo-san se cansaba rápido si las bromas no llegaban a saco, por lo que ignorarlo cinco minutos (en el peor de los casos) sería suficiente. Y, no es como si él fuera a aceptar su compañía de todos modos. A lo máximo su consejo. Y sólo si este no lo incluía con un moño rojo en la cabeza. El bloqueador tenía que revisar su cabeza, creer que él podría ser un buen regalo o intentarlo, como el año pasado, era bastante perturbador.

—Si tienes una idea, que no me incluya a mí en una caja de regalo, soy todo oídos Kuroo-san —dijo con pesar.

Kuroo se rió como si se le fuera a salir un pulmón y Keiji quiso darse una palmada por siquiera haber considerado la opción. El moreno palmeó su hombro como si estuviera dándole ánimos, lo que era hilarante tratándose de él.

—Sigo creyendo que es buena opción —bromeó con esa sonrisa irritante y luego aclaró su garganta volviendo su rostro más serio—, pero, creo que cualquier cosa que tú le des estará bien, Akaashi. Como esas tarjetas de "Vale por un abrazo" o cosas así. Bokuto es muy cursi, lloró a moco tendido cuando se enteró que la protagonista del "Diario de una pasión" tenía amnesia o algo así, seguro que cualquier detalle que se te ocurra lo pondrá más contento que la funda de móvil edición limitada de los Vengadores que conseguí para él, él muy mal agradecido.

Bien, la funda estaba descartada también. Pensó la idea, y aunque se sentía un poco inseguro, aceptó que era lo mejor que tenía. Se puso de pie mientras anotaba lo que necesitaría. Debería ir a hacer impresiones, pasar a la papelería, ir por unos dulces y _dios_ , en qué se metía. Dos veces le daba las gracias indirectamente a Kuroo-san. Horrible. Dio una leve inclinación como despedida y no volteó a mirar cuando el capitán de Nekoma le deseó suerte.

* * *

 **M** añana era el cumpleaños de Kuroo-san, y se le hizo tan difícil apagar el móvil para no llamarlo. Por suerte no habría clases, o él estaría perdido. Se sentía mal tener que fingir que no recordaba el día, pero no había vuelta atrás. De eso se convencía cuando veía el disfraz de vampiro que arrendó y la caja de regalo de Bokuto-san.

Lo mejor sería dormir. Así él no sabría nada hasta mañana, el gran día.

Y así lo hizo, durmió hasta que su alarma sonó y luego de tomar desayuno, se juntó con el grupo del «Día cualquiera» para organizar el lugar. Realmente, sólo iban a decorar, porque a Kuroo-san se le ocurrió hacer una especie de carnaval, karaoke y fiesta de graduación y Akaashi esperaba que hubiera techo suficiente para colgar la bola disco y las serpentinas.

Decidió no darle tanta importancia al asunto, Yaku-san ya parecía lo suficientemente exasperado por ambos mientras daba indicaciones a Lev, quien se quejaba de que era un pequeño tirano. Esperaba que el medio ruso no terminase tan lastimado al final del día con todas las veces que había mencionado la estatura del líbero. Aunque probablemente era algo tonto si seguía mencionándolo después de la tercera patada.

Akaashi se concentró en ordenar las sillas, hasta que sintió vibrar el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. El nombre de Bokuto-san parpadeaba con una alerta de llamado, si hubiera tenido sonido, probablemente el tono predeterminado de la canción del momento hubiera sonado. Respiró profundo antes de avisarle a todos los presentes que hicieran silencio.

—Bokuto-san —dijo, y justo después de eso fingió tos.

— _¡Hola, Akaaaashi! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

—Mmm —fingió no saber, aunque se sentía nervioso.

Se giró, la mirada de todos sobre él lo ponía tenso, Akaashi ya sabía qué hacer, no necesitaba la mirada preocupada de Yaku-san, y menos la burlona de Kuroo, así que caminó hacia una esquina y escuchó atentamente al capitán de su equipo.

— _Veeenga, Akaashi. Sé que sabes_ —se quejó divertido Bokuto, y Keiji se vio tentado a saludarlo, pero arruinaría el trabajo de todos, así que apretó los labios y suspiró.

—Bokuto-san —masculló, y luego tosió mucho, ni siquiera contestó los _Akaashi ¿estás bien?_ del cumpleañero—. Lo siento, no sé qué día es. No sé si te dije que podíamos ver una película, lo siento. No creo que —tos—, pueda, tengo tos y fiebre. Me siento muy mal.

— _OOOH, AKAASHI. No importa, recuéstate, ¿vale? Pero no íbamos a ver una película hoy es mi-_

Ese chico le sacaría el tímpano.

—Bokuto-san, voy a vomitar. Adiós.

Cortó.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y sintió sus orejas calientes. La vergüenza llegando rápidamente, hizo que quisiera huir, pero se enfocó en lo importante, las excusas que todos usarían para no saludarlo o estar ausentes.

Luego de que toda la decoración hubiera estado hecha, todos se devolvieron a sus casas. La fiesta no se llevaría a cabo hasta las nueve, así que Akaashi aprovechó para revisar los últimos ajustes a su regalo y ordenar su habitación. Durmió un poco para no sentirse mal por el mensaje que le había enviado Bokuto-san dedicándole saludos y que se recuperara. Se sentía mal, el corazón le apretaba más de lo que quería, pues conocía tanto al chico que estaba seguro de que se sentiría mal. Él no era tonto, se daba cuenta de que de alguna forma era importante para Bokuto, y parte de la naturaleza aniñada del chico amaba recibir atención. Era su cumpleaños, era una excusa para recibirlo. Él esperaba que la carta y el regalo lo compensara lo suficiente. Tragó saliva mientras ajustaba su capa de vampiro y salía de su casa. El paquete pesaba cada vez más cuando se acercaba al lugar, pero no había tiempo para arrepentirse de dejar su corazón ahí. Dejó el pensamiento ahí, sin querer darle más importancia de la que merecía y cuando entró en el salón, una gran cantidad de gente ya estaba ahí sirviendo la comida y apilando los regalos. Un poco de paz se instaló en su corazón y comenzó a relajarse, estaba contento de que Bokuto-san tuviera tantos amigos dispuestos a ayudarlo y que quisieran darle una sorpresa. Cuando la gente se fijó en él dio una inclinación respetuosa y ayudó al resto a poner todo en su lugar.

Akaashi buscó al bloqueador, antes de recordar que él atraería a su capitán invitándolo a su regalo (supuestamente irían a un SPA, o algo así cuando en realidad se dirigirían a este lugar), por tanto no estaría ahí y suspiró. Faltaba media hora, media hora y por fin, podría decirle feliz cumpleaños y dejar de sentirse tan mal como se sentía. A pesar de que había aminorado la culpa, había algo pesado en su estómago además de la excitación que no le permitía centrarse del todo en servir las papas fritas en los platos correspondientes. Yaku-san llegó a su lado disfrazado de un estudiante de Slytherin, y le indicó que se acercaban. A cuchicheos ordenaron a todos para que se quedasen en silencio y se escondieran, alguien apagó las luces y las voces de ambos se escucharon. Bokuto-san más claramente, él no era precisamente discreto.

—Bro, ¿dónde me traes?

Contuvo la respiración.

—Entonces me dices que no se acordó —dijo de repente Kuroo, tan relajado como si no hubiera cambiado el tema bruscamente.

A regañadientes admitió que Kuroo-san era la mejor opción para distraer a Bokuto. El chico era fácil de embaucar como un niño, sobre todo por el pelinegro. A Akaashi no le agradaba especialmente esa característica de él, pero supo que había servido cuando escuchó el grito de Bokuto-san. Se le encogió el estómago.

—¡No! —chilló—. Aunque estaba enfermo —dijo eso, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Sus orejas volvieron a sentirse calientes, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, estaba seguro de que todos lo miraban. Comenzó a sentirse enfermo de verdad.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces debe ser eso. Sabes cómo es Akaashi, pero también es humano, bro.

—¡TIENES RAZÓN, SEGURO NO SE OLVIDÓ! No tuvo tiempo de decirme, es eso. En serio, Kuroo, ¿dónde estamos?

—Tengo que pasar a buscar algo, ven.

La puerta chirrió, y la expectativa subió. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y justo después de eso, la luz se encendió y todos chillaron _¡Sorpresa!_ De forma estridente. Hasta él. Bokuto parecía sorprendido, sus ojos parecía que se salían y su boca estaba abierta exageradamente, Kuroo pasó los brazos por su hombro y revolvió su cabello con una sonrisa satisfecha y Akaashi se sorprendió de descubrir el afecto que había en la mirada del moreno mientras le entregaba un pañuelo que había sacado de su abrigo, como si hubiera estado listo para eso. Bokuto hipaba mientras balbuceaba agradecimientos y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente antes de abrazar a Kuroo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Akaashi se sorprendió caminando hacia la mesa de regalos y tomando el suyo entre sus manos temblorosas y acercándose a Bokuto, quien se sorprendió de verlo. Se suponía que él abriría su regalo junto al resto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Hola, Bokuto-san —murmuró avergonzado, si él no hubiera tenido entre sus manos el regalo, probablemente estaría escondiéndolas en alguna parte—. No estoy enfermo, siento haberte mentido. Pero espero que esto lo compense un poquito, feliz cumpleaños, Bokuto-san.

—No lo olvidaste —afirmó Bokuto tomando el regalo con una delicadeza inusual.

Bokuto abrió la caja y miró lo que había adentro con curiosidad. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro y vulnerable sobre algo, y admitió que el regalo era más personal que una chaqueta o un bolso. Akaashi sentía extrañamente a su corazón en su garganta, así que no quería hablar, pero se armó de valor y lo hizo. Miró los ojos ámbar que ahora lo observaban y aunque lo anterior era una afirmación, Akaashi decidió confirmarlo, _por si las dudas._

—No.

Y se preguntó por qué recibió una sonrisa tan bonita, si él no estaba de cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Nota: Como soy horrible, terminé esto una hora más tarde antes de que se terminara el día de Bokuto, pero quise hacerlo igual porque mi hijo se merece todo. Advertencias: probables fallas porque está sin una súper corrección. Medio BokuAka, pero no (?)**

 **ME GUSTÓ EL FINAL POR FIN, SALÚ POR ESO AHRE.**

 **Gracias por leer (:**


End file.
